Dragon Age Inquisition: 40,000
by WhisperScythe
Summary: Sent on a pilgrimage, he is to traverse space and time through the warp to purge the touch of Chaos, one world, one Universe at a time.


**Dragon Age Inquisition: 40,000**

_**Prologue:**_

I watched over our great empire…

I was there when the holy emperor created his sons…

I was there when he learned of his sons disappearing into the warp…

I watched as he searched for them…

I was with him when he found them one by one…

I watched as they led our empire into a golden age…

I witnessed the fall of the emperor and the empire was plunged into chaos…

There was nothing I could do, his holiness was placed upon the golden throne and his life continued to dwindle…

I stood vigil…

Then after an unmeasured time…

He spoke to me…

Granting me his blessing and making me invulnerable to the warp's corruption, the emperor sent me on a pilgrimage through the warp…

"Go through space and time, travel through this universe and others like it. Stop the spread of chaos."

The warp has many forms and can change forms at the blink of an eye…

I have traveled through many of these forms and emerged in many new and different worlds…

My mission; end the spread of chaos in every world I set foot in, and hopefully return to the side of the emperor one day…

_**Chapter 1: The Fade**_

Once again, I blink and the warp shifts around me. The swirling mix of colors has changed to a world of confusion and chaos. It takes only a couple of seconds before the emperor's blessing kicks in. In a matter of seconds I'm aware of where I am and have an understanding of the history as well as language and behavior patterns of the inhabitance of this plane. The warp, or better known as the fade in this universe is a place, said to have housed a golden city that was the realm of gods. But humanity sought to enter the city, and upon entering the fade, it became corrupted. The golden city turned black and the fade became twisted, spirits became demons, and the humans that had breached the veil (a barrier that separated the fade from reality) unleashed terror, destruction, and suffering to the world in the form of blights. So far this world has faced five blights and unless something wasn't done about it, the world would face a sixth.

With this in mind I began my journey to find a way out of the fade and into reality. Only to learn that for one to leave the fade, one must find a place where the fade and the living world meet. Ruins and old battlefields were the best places for these weaknesses to be found, so I set out to find such a place. It wasn't long before I could feel a pull of some unexplainable power, similar to my emperor's power but old. It was emitting from a ruin not too far from my position, just on top of a mountain that I had been steadily walking towards.

After reaching the ruins I began to gather what power I had accumulated from other worlds I had traveled before this one, and ripped a hole in the veil. As soon as I set foot in the living world, I could sense a dark energy coming from another room inside a temple structure. It took me a second to realize that I had emerged from the fade in the temple of sacred ashes, the temple of the Devine Justinia V, the leader of one of the holy religions practiced in the country of Thedas. Just as I finished gaining the knowledge of said woman, I hear a cry travel through the hall I was standing in.

"Someone please, help me!"

Without hesitation I ran as fast as I could towards the voice calling for aid. My armored feet making a thunderous sound as I made my way to the central chamber of the temple. Just as I slammed the doors open I was blinded by a flash and the world was plunged into darkness…

-Some time later-

I awoke once again in the fade, and already I could feel a difference in myself, for starters I couldn't remember much after opening the doors to the central chamber. Second, I was back amongst the chaos that was the fade. And thirdly was a strange feeling in my left hand. The amnesia was something I was no stranger to and thanks to the emperor's blessing I will regain my memories of the past event in time so I had no worry about that. The fact that I was in the fade once again also didn't worry me at the moment. The strange feeling in my hand however…

Before I could contemplate any further on the strange phenomena, I could hear shrieking and howling that could mean only one thing; Daemons. Naturally, I would have stood my ground and fought them until they were no more. However, since I had an unknown energy introduced to my body, I had no knowledge of what would happen if I were to try to summon my weapons or fight with my pre-existing power, so I decided to retreat. I noticed a rift in the fade and a light shining near it, so I made my way towards the light.

As I was climbing the steep slope to get to the light I noticed the noises of the Daemons getting louder, they were drawing closer. Not bothering to look back, I continued climbing with more haste then before. I was so close to the light I could now tell that the light had a distinct form; a human woman. Something was clawing at my mind telling me to trust this being of light so as she held out her hand I reached out for it without a second thought. I noticed my hand glowing with a bright green light, similar to the light emanating throughout the fade.

The next thing I knew, I was standing on the other side of the rift in the living world once more. As I drifted into unconsciousness I could make out the rift closing behind me and humanoid figures moving towards me before I fell to my knees, followed by completing my journey in to sleep by falling face down to the charred, glass-layered ground.

**I need your help.**

**While I am a 40K player, my knowledge of the story and lore are lacking. I need your help, I need a name for this warrior (1). 2. I need your help to learn what the level of weapons and technology was like before the emperor lost his sons. 3. I need your help deciding who (if any) women should develop a relationship with this warrior, as well as the pairings for the other characters in the dragon age inquisition story.**

**I have the next three chapters completed except for the name of the warrior. Once I have a suitable name, then I can post them and move on.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
